Summer Loving
by Violent Lexi
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, & Gordo get their summer plans ruined by their "evil" parents, But this may turn their delayed summer into something none of them ever thought it could be. (AN. Please r&r and let my know if I should continue)
1. Happy Campers

Summer Loving  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, but if i did it would be kewl!!  
  
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, & Gordo get their summer plans ruined by their "evil" parents,  
But this may turn their delayed summer into something none of them ever thought it could be.  
(AN. Please r&r and let my know if I should continue)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mom do I really have to go to camp? I mean me, and My friends already have plans on what   
were going to do this summer!" Lizzie said when her mom broke the news that she was going to camp  
for 2 weeks. "Yes Lizzie you do, and it's not like were making you go alone, Matt will be with   
you." "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to have any fun. That's going to be all your fault also."   
  
  
Lizzie then grabed the phone and ran to her room and called her 2 best friends and told  
them the bad news. "Guys I'm sorry, Ya'll are gonna have to have 2 weeks of fun without me this  
summer. My mom is sending Matt and I away for like ever." Lizzie told them as soon as they picked  
up. Gordo said, "Well, I guess our parents think alike then Lizzie because my mom is sending me   
to camp also." "make that 3 sets of parents that think alike because mine are sending me away only,  
I'm not going to camp I'm going to mis Abuelas cabin in the woods for a month." Miranda said.  
  
"Well great, we get to spend half our summer away from each other, what fun" Lizzie said  
sarcasticly. "Well Miranda, when do you leave?" Gordo asked. "In 2 weeks" she answered,  
"What about you?" "The day after the last day of school." Then they both asked Lizzie "the same  
day Gordo does" She answered. "Great you two are going to the same camp or something and I get to  
spend a month and a half away from ya'll." "Miranda It's not that long, don't worry bout it"  
Lizzie and Gordo both answered. "So I guess tomorrow is our last day together." "yeah I guess  
it is." "Well," Lizzie said, "I have to go, I'll see ya'll tomorrow" "Night Lizzie" they said,  
and Lizzie hung up.  
  
  
That night Lizzie couldn't stop think what it would be like if her and Gordo were sent to the same camp. 


	2. Leaving Friends & Meeting Others

Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own this show but i wish i did!!!  
  
Summary: It's the last day of school, & Lizzie, Miranda, & Gordo are spending their last day together.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"God, I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" "Don't worry Miranda I'm sure we'll be together again before you know it!" Lizzie said. "did you guys ever figure out the name of the camp ya'll are going to?" "well, it turns out Matt and I arent going to the same camp after all, he's going to some weird camp for weird kids and i couldn't find the name of the one my parents are sending me to, but it has co-ed horse back rideing, over night co-ed camp outs, co-ed swimming, i wouldn't be surprized if we even slept in the same cabin as the guys." "sounds fun, I wish i could go but im stuck with old people." "what about you gordo whats the camp like that yourgoing to?" they said almost at the same time. "Well it sounds alot like lizzies, but i read that the counsolers have their own cabins and guy and girls have their own cabins but its just the kids in each cabin." "well I hate to break it to you Miranda but I have to go pack" "me to." Gordo said "well I'll see you guys when I get back."  
  
Lizzie is in her room stuffing various items in her suitcase, and stuffing all sorts of games and cds and other stuff to keep her ocupied for when she gets bored. She finally finishes and lays down on her bed for the last time for 2 weeks. She starts to think about how it could be like if she and Gordo were at the same camp. She never really told anyone how she felt about Gordo because Miranda had a small crush on him but Lizzie didnt tell Miranda that she did also, but that was 2 years ago and Lizzies tiny crush had become bigger ever minute she spent with him.   
  
She knew if she had a genie everything would be perfect, she knew what 3 wishes she would make, her first one would be for Miranda to like someone else, her second one would be for Gordo to like he,r and her third one would be to have a long everlasting relationship with Gordo. Right now she thought of how fun it would be to go horseback rideing with Gordo, he would have his arms wraped around her waist and they would be so close together and alone. She hoped that she and Gordo would go to the same camp, and she hoped her and Gordo would get some time alone so she could finally tell him how she feels.  
  
~*~   
  
The next day they went up to the school to get on the buses to bring them to camp. Much to Lizzies surprize she saw Gordo on the bus and he had a huge grin on his face when he saw Lizzie. Right then Lizzie knew that this summer would be different, and she hoped that it was with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie sat with Gordo on the way to camp and they talked about all the things they would do and they said that they were going to try to have fun without Miranda, but they both were secretly glad she wasn't there. After a few hours of rideing Lizzie Feel asleep and leaned her head on Gordos shoulder. Which Gordo didn't mind, he just looked at her and smiled and he couldn't wait to get that moment alone with her that he had only dreamed about.  
  
A couple of hours later the bus pulled up to the camp and the kids filed off, Lizzie and Gordo couldn't help but notice the way everyone was looking at them though. It was kinda strange, because they were all looking at them like they were a couple or something. Lizzie couldn't help but smile at that thought. Just then an old friend of Lizzies that moved away a long time ago and still called Lizzie once a month walked up and grabed Lizzie and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh my god Lizzie, why didnt you tell me you were coming? This is so kewl its gonna be like old times and look were even in the same cabin! So whos your boyfriend, maybe he's in our cabin too! they had to put 3 boys and 3 girls into each cabin because there wasn't enough room on the guys cabin side so, they did it that way!!" said Lizzies excited mystery friend. Gordo just looked at those two in amazement, he didnt know a person could talk so fast. Wait did that girl just call him Lizzies boyfriend? Not that he would mind being that. "Calm down Lisa, I didnt know i was coming till last week, & this is My friend David but we all call him Gordo." Lizzie said all in one breath. "well it appears that hes in with us too so lets go find out cabin and put all our stuff into it!!" Lisa said.   
  
On the way to the cabin Lizzie had to hide her excitement that she would be spending 2 weeks in an unsupervised cabin with her old best friend and her crush. How lucky could she be? Little did Lizzie know that Gordo was also happy about that arrangement.  
  
Lizzie and Lisa went to meet their counseler and Gordo just stayed in the cabin and unpacked. He had to find a place to put his camcorder so he could have another video of lizzie to add to his collection, except this one would be different than the others, it would be of her sleeping and in less clothing than he ever saw her in before.  
  
________________________  
  
AN. I got a little carried away but oh well let me know what you think cuz i dont want to write something that no ones gonna read. (cant you tell im from the south by the way it reads.)  
  



	3. Letter Writing

Gordo finally found the perfect spot for his camera and he left out of the cabin to find Lizzie. Before he found her he ran into Ethen Craft. 'Oh great' Gordo thought 'just when I thought I was actually going to have Lizzie almost to myself this guy shows up'.   
  
"Gordon, hows it going? Didn't think anyone I knew would be here." Ethen said as soon as he caught up to Gordo.  
  
"I'm fine, why did your parents send you here? Thought you were gonna spend the summer at the pool with Kate."  
  
"Well, I was... Till my parents met Kate, then they decided they didn't want me around her so I'm here for the entire summer." Ethen said almost excitedly, at least thats how it seemed to Gordo.  
  
"Well that sucks, but I have a fine lady to find, so I'll see you later." With saying that, Gordo took off.  
  
After wandering around for an hour, Gordo gave up and went back to the cabin. Only to find Lizzie laying on a bed close to his asleep. He sat on his bed watching her for a little while. Then he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He got up and had his face right next to hers only to change his mind. He wasnt going to kiss her this way. It was wrong, no matter how much he liked her. So he went back to his bed and started writing a letter. He didnt know who it was going to, he just needed to write.  
  
  
Well, here I am at camp. This really sucks, Ethen showed up, so I know I'm not gonna get to spend as much time with Lizzie as I thought. I just want to be close to her, I want her to know that I want to be her boyfriend. I want to be the guy that she talks about to to Miranda all the time. I want to be with her. Shes asleep right now so I get to watch her. She looks so much like an angel. She's so beautiful. I guess I should be telling her all this, but I don't know how to. I don't have any male friends to help me out, I guess I could ask Ethen. I don't know what to do. The angel is wakeing, I'm out for now!  
  
Gordo  
  
  
"Gordo, who are you writing?" Lizzie asked in a sleepy voice.  
"Oh just Miranda. You want to go on a walk or something?" Gordo said nervously.  
"Sure, just let me change." Lizzie said in an all too happy voice. 


End file.
